The present invention relates to an architecture for enforcing rights in digital content. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an enforcement architecture that allows access to encrypted digital content only in accordance with parameters specified by license rights acquired by a user of the digital content.
Digital rights management and enforcement is highly desirable in connection with digital content such as digital audio, digital video, digital text, digital data, digital multimedia, etc., where such digital content is to be distributed to users. Typical modes of distribution include tangible devices such as a magnetic (floppy) disk, a magnetic tape, an optical (compact) disk (CD), etc., and intangible media such as an electronic bulletin board, an electronic network, the Internet, etc. Upon being received by the user, such user renders or xe2x80x98playsxe2x80x99 the digital content with the aid of an appropriate rendering device such as a media player on a personal computer or the like.
Typically, a content owner or rights-owner, such as an author, a publisher, a broadcaster, etc. (hereinafter xe2x80x9ccontent ownerxe2x80x9d), wishes to distribute such digital content to a user or recipient in exchange for a license fee or some other consideration. Such content owner, given the choice, would likely wish to restrict what the-user can do with such distributed digital content. For example, the content owner would like to restrict the user from copying and re-distributing such content to a second user, at least in a manner that denies the content owner a license fee from such second user.
In addition, the content owner may wish to provide the user with the flexibility to purchase different types of use licenses at different license fees, while at the same time holding the user to the terms of whatever type of license is in fact purchased. For example, the content owner may wish to allow distributed digital content to be played only a limited number of times, only for a certain total time, only on a certain type of machine, only on a certain type of media player, only by a certain type of user, etc.
However, after distribution has occurred, such content owner has very little if any control over the digital content. This is especially problematic in view of the fact that practically every new or recent personal computer includes the software and hardware necessary to make an exact digital copy of such digital content, and to download such exact digital copy to a write-able magnetic or optical disk, or to send such exact digital copy over a network such as the Internet to any destination.
Of course, as part of the legitimate transaction where the license fee was obtained, the content owner may require the user of the digital content to promise not to re-distribute such digital content. However, such a promise is easily made and easily broken. A content owner may attempt to prevent such re-distribution through any of several known security devices, usually involving encryption and decryption. However, there is likely very little that prevents a mildly determined user from decrypting encrypted digital content, saving such digital content in an un-encrypted form, and then re-distributing same.
A need exists, then, for providing an enforcement architecture and method that allows the controlled rendering or playing of arbitrary forms of digital content, where such control is flexible and definable by the content owner of such digital content. A need also exists for providing a controlled rendering environment on a computing device such as a personal computer, where the rendering environment includes at least a portion of such enforcement architecture. Such controlled rendering environment allows that the digital content will only be rendered as specified by the content owner, even though the digital content is to be rendered on a computing device which is not under the control of the content owner.
Further, a need exists for a trusted component running on the computing device, where the trusted component enforces the rights of the content owner on such computing device in connection with a piece of digital content, even against attempts by the user of such computing device to access such digital content in ways not permitted by the content owner. As but one example, such a trusted software component prevents a user of the computing device from making a copy of such digital content, except as otherwise allowed for by the content owner thereof.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied at least in part by an enforcement architecture and method for digital rights management, where the architecture and method enforce rights in protected (secure) digital content available on a medium such as the Internet, an optical disk, etc. For purposes of making content available, the architecture includes a content server from which the digital content is accessible over the Internet or the like in an encrypted form. The content server may also supply the encrypted digital content for recording on an optical disk or the like, wherein the encrypted digital content may be distributed on the optical disk itself. At the content server, the digital content is encrypted using an encryption key, and public/private key techniques are employed to bind the digital content with a digital license at the user""s computing device or client machine.
When a user attempts to render the digital content on a computing device, the rendering application invokes a Digital Rights Management (DRM) system on such user""s computing device. If the user is attempting to render the digital content for the first time, the DRM system either directs the user to a license server to obtain a license to render such digital content in the manner sought, or transparently obtains such license from such license server without any action necessary on the part of the user. The license includes:
a decryption key (KD) that decrypts the encrypted digital content;
a description of the rights (play, copy, etc.) conferred by the license and related conditions (begin date, expiration date, number of plays, etc.), where such description is in a digitally readable form; and
a digital signature that ensures the integrity of the license.
The user cannot decrypt and render the encrypted digital content without obtaining such a license from the license server. The obtained license is stored in a license store in the user""s computing device.
Importantly, the license server only issues a license to a DRM system that is xe2x80x98trustedxe2x80x99 (i.e., that can authenticate itself). To implement xe2x80x98trustxe2x80x99, the DRM system is equipped with a xe2x80x98black boxxe2x80x99 that performs decryption and encryption functions for such DRM system. The black box includes a public/private key pair, a version number and a unique signature, all as provided by an approved certifying authority. The public key is made available to the license server for purposes of encrypting portions of the issued license, thereby binding such license to such black box. The private key is available to the black box only, and not to the user or anyone else, for purposes of decrypting information encrypted with the corresponding public key. The DRM system is initially provided with a black box with a public/private key pair, and the user is prompted to download from a black box server an updated secure black box when the user first requests a license. The black box server provides the updated black box, along with a unique public/private key pair. Such updated black box is written in unique executable code that will run only on the user""s computing device, and is re-updated on a regular basis.
When a user requests a license, the client machine sends the black box public key, version number, and signature to the license server, and such license server issues a license only if the version number is current and the signature is valid. A license request also includes an identification of the digital content for which a license is requested and a key ID that identifies the decryption key associated with the requested digital content. The license server uses the black box public key to encrypt the decryption key, and the decryption key to encrypt the license terms, then downloads the encrypted decryption key and encrypted license terms to the user""s computing device along with a license signature.
Once the downloaded license has been stored in the DRM system license store, the user can render the digital content according to the rights conferred by the license and specified in the license terms. When a request is made to render the digital content, the black box is caused to decrypt the decryption key and license terms, and a DRM system license evaluator evaluates such license terms. The black box decrypts the encrypted digital content only if the license evaluation results in a decision that the requester is allowed to play such content. The decrypted content is provided to the rendering application for rendering.